


Cuddly Soft Geraskier

by witchofmorena



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Geralt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, cuddle time for geraskier, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofmorena/pseuds/witchofmorena
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier see each other after being separated for a while and cuddle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Cuddly Soft Geraskier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbigailKinney4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailKinney4life/gifts).



> This can also be found on [my tumblr](https://witchofmorena.tumblr.com/post/618397205890580480/some-soft-gereskier-for) I hope y'all enjoy this :)

A white-haired man sat in a corner of tavern, drinking ale and watching the local bard perform a song he knew all too well. It was a song that was composed in his presence. He thought this bard had bad voice, not at all suited for songs his bard composed.

“Your ale, Master Witcher“, the barmaid said quietly, as to not startle the man. The thought of being startled by a barmaid whose heart-beat he could hear made witcher smile with amusement.”The dinner will be brought shortly”

Witcher nodded his thanks. He heard a familiar voice outside, complaining about the voice and lute-stringing abilities of local bard. Man turned his attention to the entrance, he couldn’t wait to see his dearest friend. The door opened and there stood a young-looking man colourfully dressed with a lute-case slung over his shoulder. The newcomer was handsome, had blue eyes and, as soon as he spotted the witcher, a smile so wide it quite possibly hurt his cheeks.

“Geralt! Oh I have much to tell you my dear!“ the man said cheerfully as he approached the loner in corner. “Lovely lady, would be so kind to bring me some ale and food?“ cheerful man asked the blushing barmaid who nodded shyly “Excellent! I can’t wait for it, lovely!“ the girl ran off, presumably to kitchens to order more food.

“Jaskier,“ white-haired witcher, Geralt, greeted his bard “it is great to see you. You can tell me all about it later, after we eat and drink?“ the local musician started singing again, Geralt didn’t notice him stop but he did notice the difference in musician’s singing…the change wasn’t for better and he wasn’t sure it could become better in any way, “Maybe you could sing for a bit, after dinner? This is just torture…“ The girl was still blushing, but had food for both man

“More ale, Master Witcher?“ Geralt planned to stop - he drank enough, but Jaskier had other plans asking young lady to bring some more.”Of course, Master Jaskier…my father wants to know if you’d honour us with a couple songs later this evening?“she lowered her voice so only the two in corner could hear her,”the local bard is terrible, and he’s been butchering your songs all day“ Geralt raised his eyebrows, surprised she noticed just how bad the music is.

“Of course, my fair lady, if you wish me to sing then I shall sing!“ Jaskier, dramatic as ever, exclaimed, kissing girls hand and making her blush even more.

“Thank you, Master Jaskier“, her voice broke a little, she was obviously unused to people treating her is such way and being sweet to her. Geralt thought it sad that nobody wants to gift her with some gentle attention, a little compliment or a flower. He resolved to leave a flower of any kind for her in the room to find.

Geralt had a small smile, it was almost unnoticeable. He was entertained by Jaskier’s interaction with lovely shy barmaid. They tucked in. Jaskier, with extreme amount of energy he always has, managed to eat and talk at the same time, telling Geralt of landscapes and courts, men and women he saw and met, about the new song he wants to sing to his dear wolf. Geralt ate quietly and listened attentively to all bard wished to share with him. As soon as Jask was full he passed the extra food to witcher “you need to eat more! you lost weight again, your cheek-bones are too prominent!” and went to sing, keeping an eye on White Wolf to make sure he’s eating. Geralt ate slower, taking his time to enjoy pork, ale and, finally, good music.

Several hours later, in the candle-lit room Geralt told his bard of his most recent hunts. Wolf kept trying to pull Jaskier into his lap, nightingale (as Geralt oft called his darling bard) found that incredibly adorable - his big, scary-looking wolf loved to cuddle more then anything else in the world. Bard allowed it knowing his darling wont calm down and stop it otherwise, but also since he missed his wolf just as much and was happy to see he was still wanted. “Geralt?“ bard’s voice was soft, gentle and curious,”do you want to….y’know?“

Witcher shook his head - joining with someone, even with his pretty nightingale, was the farthest thing he wanted in that moment, the bard understood - his wolf rarely wished for more then a gentle touch. He merely wished to cuddle and touch gently. Jaskier took initiative and changed their position, he was the one leaning against headboard and Geralt was on his chest. Bard wrapped his arms around wolf, burying his nose into the silvery-white soft hair. Geralt on the other hand simply lied there with one arm around bard and the other stroking nightingale’s cheek fondly, enjoying the hand gently stroking his cheek and moving lovingly onto his back. Jaskier took care to be as gentle as possible with his lovely wolf and sang his new song. He was still working on it, and it was changing as he sang to wolf witcher. He was overjoyed when he felt said wolf fall asleep - the man truly needed to sleep more.

They stayed in the town for a few days, using mornings to see if they can find new scars on each other (Jaskier found many, while Geralt found only 3), afternoons to get things they might need when they hit the road, and evenings were spent much like the first one, but with more kissing and touching gently. Geralt enjoyed the evenings the most as they were his - he got to kiss, lick and touch gently his love. Jaskier, on the other hand, favoured mornings - he’d wake up wolf with his loving touch and gentle song, as he cradled through witcher’s hair, stroking tenderly his cheek, neck, arms and back, ensuring Geralt felt warm and loved, but never pressured or forced into anything….


End file.
